1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a stylus pen and a touch panel, and more particularly, to a stylus pen and a touch panel that can connect a second electrode of a variable capacitor to a circuit portion without a separate connection member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, smart phones and tablet computers have become increasingly popular, and technology for a contact position measurement device embedded therein has been actively developed. The smart phones and tablet computers are generally provided with a touch screen, and a user can designate a specific coordinate of the touch screen using, for example, a stylus pen. The user can input a specific signal to the smart phone by specifying a specific coordinate of the touch screen.
Furthermore, the touch screen can sense both a position of the stylus pen and a writing pressure at the corresponding position, thereby performing a variety of actions depending on the position and the writing pressure. In order to sense the writing pressure of the stylus pen, the stylus pen is provided with a variable capacitor, a capacitance of which varies according to the writing pressure of the stylus pen.
The variable capacitor may vary in capacitance according to the change in a distance between two electrodes or an area between the two electrodes. For example, the stylus pens may use a variable capacitor, the capacitance of which is varied by a change in the area between the two electrodes.
In the stylus pen employing such a variable capacitor, because the two electrodes of the capacitor are to be arranged in the vertical direction of the pen and a resonance circuit is arranged in the rear end of the pen, it is difficult to connect an electrode disposed close to the front end of the pen to the resonance circuit.
In order to provide the stylus pen with a minimal diameter, technology for connecting both electrodes of the variable capacitor to the resonance circuit without changing the diameter of the stylus pen is demanded.